The use of online meetings for discussions and for the sharing of desktop content has become increasingly important, particularly in global economies where meetings are required including people at great distances from each other.
In many online meeting services, when a meeting attendee (e.g., a host or current presenter) starts to share content with others in an online meeting, there is some portion of time in which there is uncertainty regarding when all attendees (or at least attendees of interest) are currently viewing the shared content. For example, issues such as network delays, bandwidth issues, etc., may present a delay for some attendees to be able to view the shared content. In typical online meetings, it is common for the presenter to communicate with other attendees (e.g., via voice/audio communications and/or instant messaging) to check how many or whether certain attendees can view (or are currently viewing) the content being shared by the presenter.